


Leading and Following

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: ( reluctantly and then not so reluctantly ), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, M/M, PWP, Past queliot, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Top Charlton, charlton also has a huge dick lmao, just extremely tender and warm like a good soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: Eliot and Charlton try something new. Charlton's nervous, but Eliot's assuring.--[Charlton] was struck all at once again at how beautiful Eliot looked spread out like this for him, the way long eyelashes fluttered and stuck out boldly against his skin, his parted lips and the soft puffs of breath coming from them--Charlton didn’t think he could get any more lovely than this and he couldn’t believe that he got to bear witness to it every day, every night, every time he closed his eyes.
Relationships: Charlton/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Leading and Following

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened for two very self indulgent reasons. #1: anything to give chariot the tender banging they deserve and most importantly #2: i've gotten absolutely positively weak for charlton being on top, idk Why that does it for me so much but here we are. 
> 
> thank you for reading, happy happy holidays ! ♥

Charlton was nervous about them being in this position but Eliot was warm and encouraging. They were still new and Charlton hadn’t been on top yet--but Eliot wanted him to, and most importantly _he_ wanted to. 

Something was nagging at Charlton though: _What if I’m not good?_

 _You don’t have to be perfect to be good_ , Eliot had assured. _It will be good. Just stay relaxed._

They were sitting up in bed, fully clothed and making out but it was getting harder for Charlton to remember to stay relaxed. Eliot must have seen it on his face between kisses and bites on the neck. He pulled Charlton into a kiss that was sweeter than the friction their hands and their hips had been seeking moments before, “Have I told you yet, how much I’m looking forward to this?”

Charlton smiled, leaning and mouthing softly at his neck, “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Carefully, Eliot began undoing the buttons on Charlton’s dress shirt. Charlton shivered at the feeling of Eliot’s hand running up the exposed strip of chest and back up to his neck for another kiss. Charlton was still getting used to touch again (Gods above, he _loved_ the way that Eliot’s hands felt on his body) and the way that Eliot’s lips felt on his neck still made him weak in his knees. “It’s going to be so good. You’re already doing really good,” he whispered, pulling Charlton into his lap.

The praise gave Charlton a little more confidence in his kiss and in his touches, moaning softly into Eliot’s mouth. He pulled back to kiss Eliot’s neck--the first two of his buttons had been undone already and his tie was slung low on his chest. It was one of Charlton’s very _favorite_ looks on the other man, and he loved even more the way that Eliot moaned and whined under the feeling of his teeth. 

Eliot had told them before they started that they could go as slow as Charlton needed to--it was something that Eliot always said to Charlton whenever things were meant to get hotter and heavier. He was grateful for the space to just appreciate Eliot as the beautiful man that he was, with his clothes and without them. Charlton ran one of his hands up the smooth silk over his chest, pausing to feel Eliot’s heart beat quicker than he would have expected. 

“Are you relaxed?” Charlton asked quietly, sliding into Eliot’s lap. 

Eliot smiled, wrapping both arms around the other, “Sometimes my heart does that when I’m... _eager_.” 

A year ago, Charlton wouldn’t have gotten the double entendre, but he’d spent long enough with Eliot to understand completely. He gave his own little smirk, rolling his hips and humming in approval, “And you feel _very_ eager.” 

“Very,” Eliot moaned, holding Charlton’s hips and letting his own seek friction. It only made the enormity of his hardness that much more obvious, Charlton breathless and having half a mind to ask to sit on it for a while first. 

Then Eliot moved his hand, stroking over Charlton’s clothed hardness--and like usual, his eyes immediately fluttered closed and a breathy gasp escaped him. Eliot could keep a clearer head in these interactions than Charlton ever could, shivers creeping up and down his spine as Eliot effortlessly leaned and murmured in his ear, “Do you remember how I prepared you with my fingers the first few times we did this?” 

Of course he did, but Eliot voicing it made his entire body shudder. He had to will his voice to speak, “I do, yes.”

“I’ll need you to do that for me too. I’ll help you if you need it, it’s not that hard though.” 

It hadn’t quite hit him until then that he was _actually_ going to be fucking _Eliot_. Charlton could just about feel his entire body blush with the notion because he still couldn’t even believe that Eliot was right here and _real_ and able to be touched and kissed and _fucked_.

(And loved, if he wanted that.) 

“Okay. Yes,” Charlton said, his voice still barely present because Eliot’s hand was still stroking and fluttering around his cock which made it just about impossible to think much less speak.

Mercifully, one of Eliot’s hands moved to firmly settle on Charlton’s sides, the other going to his bedside table and picking up a sleek black container of lubricant and handing it to Charlton. “I’m going to lay on my back,” Eliot said with a little smile before kissing Charlton on the temple. 

Charlton nodded and shifted so Eliot could move and settle in. He took his own pants and underwear off, tossing them off the bed before tending to the rest of Eliot’s clothes, revealing his soft skin little by little (and practically drooling as he did.)

He looked stunning like this, spread out over silken sheets like a god. Charlton set Eliot’s clothes down in favor of stroking over his chest and abs, making sure not to linger over the scars that otherwise perfect skin bore--he knew Eliot didn’t like that and Charlton couldn’t blame him. Eliot relaxed into the position, his hair in stark contrast to the light-colored pillows underneath him. The rest of him was soft but still taut and deliciously twitching in pleasure with every touch Charlton lay on him. 

It took a few moments before Charlton’s soft fingers met creamy thighs, stroking them and drawing a whimper from perfect lips that were barely parted. Eliot deserved this, deserved pleasure in its highest form after everything he’d been through, and Charlton wanted to give it to him through bone and blood as slowly as he could so they could both savor it. 

With a flick of his wrist, Charlton threw the room into intense candlelight, the flickering flames immediately pulling a blanket of safety over the both of them. Eliot didn’t say anything, Charlton just kept with stroking his thighs and teasingly running his fingers over Eliot’s thick cock, “Just something I picked up. I want you to be able to relax,” Charlton said softly, answering the question Eliot couldn’t make the sound for. “It’s hard for both of us to think with the lights on.” 

“I don’t want you to think that I’m--” Eliot broke off, shuddering and putting a hand over Charlton’s to still his touches, “I want you to know that I’m enjoying it being us, if you know what I mean.” 

And it took a second but the sentiment clicked. Charlton shook his head, “I know you’re not the type of person to think about someone else. I know you want me, Eliot, and I know you want this. Us.” He shrugged, “And even if he crossed your mind, that’s not something I’d ever be upset about. I also know you love him. I’m not threatened.” 

Eliot was speechless. Not because he was surprised--he long knew that Charlton was supportive, that Charlton knew about Quentin and all the love that was there (and that was _still_ there) but it didn’t stop Eliot’s heart from practically racing out of his chest. 

_I know you love_ _him_. **Love** , and it was true he did, and every day something reminded him of Quentin that made him wish he could more easily set it aside because how _unfair_ was this to Charlton anyway? 

But Charlton knew, and wasn’t bothered at all. There wasn’t anything but warmth in his eyes. “Sorry,” Eliot breathed, realizing the thickness of the awkward silence between them. He bit his lip to collect himself, reaching and stroking over Charlton’s cheek. “It’s just been a long time since I felt this safe.”

“That was my goal,” Charlton smiled, leaning for a kiss but Eliot stopped him. 

“It doesn’t bother you? That I still--or maybe that _part_ of me…” 

“I wouldn’t be here if it did, Eliot. Your love for him has nothing to do with me.” He paused, collecting his words a little bit more before settling, “I would never ask you to hide that part of yourself, either. I like you for everything you are.” Charlton gave a soft little smile, leaning to press another kiss to the corner of Eliot’s mouth. 

Eliot was breathless, closing his eyes and smiling something soft and genuine, “Thank you,” he finally said. “I needed to hear that, I think.” 

“Do you feel…?” Charlton wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. 

Eliot only answered with a deep and deeply assuring kiss. “I feel very good right now. Very safe, very good. Very seen.” 

Charlton nodded, letting his hand slink up Eliot’s thighs, “Would you be ready for us to start?” 

Eliot returned the nod, kissing Charlton on the forehead and watching as Charlton moved with a grace that was only slightly clumsy to slick his fingers with lubricant. He carefully reached between Eliot’s legs, which he opened wide, probing at the very start of his opening. Eliot let out a shuddering, breathy moan--he hadn’t been touched there by someone else in a _very_ long time, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. Charlton looked over at him to make sure he was okay and Eliot nodded, moaning softly. “Really good. You can put in another,” he praised softly, biting his lip. 

Charlton nodded quickly, working his first finger in a little bit deeper before carefully inserting his second. It was tight, and Eliot grunted softly at the sensation of being stretched a little, but ultimately it felt good (it helped that Charlton was going slow--both because of nerves and wanting to be careful.) Charlton worked with a firm but soft touch, laying kisses to Eliot’s leg and watching his lover’s face get more and more blissed out with each passing moment. 

Calm and air-of-stoic-repose Eliot, melting because of Charlton’s hands and kiss. It was happening in a subtle way right now, but Charlton knew him well enough to see it. Watching Eliot get undone in such close proximity almost made him giddy. 

It was right after he’d put in his third finger that he teasingly rubbed over Eliot’s spot, a soft yet excited noise escaping him just as his lower lip slipped between his teeth. “Good?” Charlton asked innocently, fingers pressing against the little patch of roughness with more pressure. 

He watched Eliot’s eyes just about rolled in the back of his head, “ _Fuck_.” 

“Soon,” Charlton promised. 

Eliot looked at him with half-lidded eyes, taking Charlton’s free hand and kissing him on the inside of his wrist, “I need you. Now... “ 

Charlton couldn’t remember the last time he felt so wanted by someone (his last life was difficult for him to recall, but he was certain he’d remember _this_.) His entire body shivered, cock twitching hard and he thought maybe it was definitely time. 

Carefully, Charlton removed his fingers from Eliot’s hole, shifting to cover his hardness in lubricant, “You’re so pretty,” he said softly, kissing Eliot on the knee gently, “have I told you lately how pretty I think you are?” 

Eliot smiled, feeling his entire body flush pink. He wondered if Charlton could see it in the low light. Charlton was looking at him with wide eyes, icy blues scanning over his languid form and Eliot drank in it but it still felt so vulnerable. It was so good, Eliot’s breath shook as he inhaled. “Oh baby, I’m not the only pretty one in this bed.” 

That made Charlton smile, stroking Eliot’s thigh before carefully getting closer and pressing the tip of his hardness against his entrance which was enough to make Eliot moan. Charlton smiled again, slowly working himself inside, “Is this okay?” 

“So good, Charlton, _so_ good,” Eliot moaned softly. 

Charlton nodded, watching Eliot moan again. His eyes had fluttered closed, his breathing still shuddery and shallow (and it was so breathtaking to see, Charlton could live in this.) He kept pushing in, reaching to stroke Eliot’s cheek once they were face to face, “Hey,” Charlton whispered. 

“Hey,” Eliot gasped, eyes opening. They seemed to sparkle, and it only made Charlton smile all over again. He leaned and kissed Eliot deeply, feeling the other’s hands settle at his narrow hips. Charlton leaned back, stroking Eliot’s leg and carefully letting him wrap it around his body, looking over his chest and his stomach as he thrusted deeply. 

It was unbearably indulgent, Charlton almost felt like he was having dessert all over again. Eliot was making these soft moaning and mewling noises and Charlton had never really been able to pause and hear them the way that he could now like this. He used one hand to hold one of Eliot’s hips, the other moving to explore skin that he knew so well but never got to see laid out in this angle. Eliot took the hand that was on his chest, kissing it chastely before letting it go and looking up at Charlton with lidded eyes, “You’re always so quiet.” 

Charlton bit his lip, shivering, “Too quiet?” 

“It’s okay to be louder. If you want.” Eliot smiled, reaching to touch Charlton’s neck and cheek, “I like hearing you, and no one else will.” 

Truthfully, Charlton had been nervous about _anyone_ hearing him--but paradoxically, most of all Eliot. Charlton bit his lip, nodding (and trying not to get overwhelmed at the sensation of being inside Eliot--which was impossible to put away from him to focus on his nerves.) 

He shuddered, moaning softly and then again a little louder as he felt Eliot’s hands travel down his body. Quickly he couldn’t believe that he’d been so nervous: Charlton knew that Eliot was a tender lover, the way that he needed being so fresh in his body and overwhelmed at the feeling of everything. Every time they made love Eliot whispered assurances that _it’s okay_ if he needed to stop or do something differently, even when they were in the middle of things. And the times that Charlton did, where it was a little too much (because sometimes good things could still be a little too much) Eliot gave him whatever he needed in the moment without question. 

Eliot was always here for him and always took such good care of him. Charlton lost the rest of his nervousness and the realization instantly made him even more confident in his motions. 

He moaned loudly as Eliot tweaked one of his nipples--not a _new_ sensation exactly, but unfamiliar enough. “You like that, don’t you?” Eliot smiled, leaning to press a gentle kiss to Charlton’s chin. 

“Yeah, yes, Eliot,” Charlton moaned, out loud, sweating and shaking just a little as he worked. He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d had them closed, and was struck all at once again at how beautiful Eliot looked spread out like this for him, the way long eyelashes fluttered and stuck out boldly against his skin, his parted lips and the soft puffs of breath coming from them--Charlton didn’t think he could get any more lovely than this and he couldn’t believe that he got to bear witness to it every day, every night, every time he closed his eyes. 

Charlton dipped his head lower, kissing him with passion and precision, his own hands quietly sneaking up his back to hold him closer as he fucked Eliot deeper. He could feel Eliot gasp into their kiss, Charlton’s own heart racing as he kept on. He picked up the pace a little bit, unsure how much more teasing he could stand and mostly just wanting the joy of seeing Eliot’s face lit up in complete bliss. 

“You’re so good, Charlton, baby,” Eliot moaned, reaching to stroke along his cheek just like he did a week ago, the first touch Charlton had from another person in well over a thousand years. It still made him tingle and twist inside, moving his head carefully to kiss the palm of Eliot’s hand. 

“Eliot, I need you so much,” Charlton moaned, loud, wanting to give Eliot every damn thing he could ever want. 

Charlton moved one of his hands from underneath Eliot to cross over his body and wrap around his thick cock, stroking slowly. It drew a gasp from Eliot, something not quite surprised and closer to relieved, and it only made Charlton smile more. His thumb rubbed over the tip, slicking the rest of his hardness and making it that much more slippery and easy to give him everything he was looking for. Eliot pulled Charlton into an intense kiss as his hand worked fast and then slower, because maybe just one more tease was okay (Eliot definitely didn’t seem to mind.) 

Eliot was holding him close as he was fucking and stroking and Charlton was sort of amazed at how his body just knew what to do and how to keep time--it wasn’t something he’d learned, he didn’t think, not even in all of the fucking that he and Eliot did. And it felt so good, it felt so fucking _good_ all over, the tight heat and even the way that Eliot’s cock felt in his hand, Charlton felt like he was about to lose it already because _fuck_. 

Eliot looked up at Charlton with deep admiration, the warmest sort of love that he’d ever seen or given, eyes wide. His arms were around Charlton’s waist, hands running up and down his back, nails digging gently into the skin in a way that made him feel like sparks were going off. “Charlton, baby,” and Charlton melted every time Eliot called him that. “Charlton, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum so hard.” 

Charlton didn’t stop, kissing Eliot one more time before pulling back, his thrusts hard and fast because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last either. He moaned again, louder than he had before, admiring the way that Eliot seemed to _really_ enjoy it. 

They were a mess of sweaty limbs completely enraptured by each other, panting in bliss. Eliot came first, barely able to get out a warning before spilling all over Charlton’s hand and predictably, it was one of the most perfect sights Charlton had ever laid eyes on. He watched closely, willing his own orgasm to _delay_ because he didn’t want to miss a moment of this and it was well worth the throbbing and the frustrating pressure below his bellybutton because Eliot in rapture was something close to godliness. 

_He did that_. Charlton couldn’t believe that he made that happen, that this sight was for him and him alone. 

Charlton couldn’t possibly hold on any longer after such a thing and soon enough, he was also losing it inside of his deeply dearly beloved with a near-scream of his name. 

He panted hard trying to catch his breath, his body shaking all over as Eliot pulled him into a kiss that was less heady and more calm, more relieved. “You did so good,” he praised as he held Charlton close, running a few fingers through his hair. “I know you were nervous and you did so good.” 

Charlton took a deep breath, barely able to think (he never could post-orgasm.) He nuzzled into the praise, leaving gentle kisses on Eliot’s jaw and on the corner of his mouth. “It felt so good,” he said softly, letting his eyes close and acutely feeling how relaxed his body was. 

Eliot was rubbing his back, catching his own breath too. He kissed Charlton on the head, then the temple. “I’m going to clean up, do you want to go to sleep when I come back?” 

“I don’t think I’m useful for much else tonight.” 

Eliot gave him another soft smile, kissing him on the forehead before carefully getting himself out of bed. “Mm, I think we might have to do a repeat performance of that soon.” 

Charlton’s heart raced with pride, smiling again, “Anytime.” 

When Eliot came back into the room, Charlton was barely awake and immediately curled himself close to Eliot’s form. He smiled and kissed Charlton on the forehead before carefully doing a tut to extinguish the candles. With another soft groan of satisfaction, he held Charlton closer and drifted to his own dreams.


End file.
